When the Cherry Blossoms Fall
by ToInsanitysEnd
Summary: The relationship Aoshi has set up with Hiko is taking a toll on him. He doesn't want to have just sex with him any more. Yaoi, fluff, HikoxAoshi.


**When the Cherry Blossoms Fall**

**Author:** LuciferxDamien

**Rating:** 16+

**Pairing:** HikoxAoshi

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine! If they were, this is something more like that would have happened on the show…Which it didn't *Is sad because of that* Also, that's what fanfiction are for, making the inreality reality. Unreality is that a better word?

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Author's Note:** This was also written for AarinSecret Magazine and lost. Oh yeah...I was also drunk when I wrote this. XD Haha...not one of my best ideas.

- - -

It was past midnight, but Aoshi couldn't sleep. He hated when he got like this. He hated that he missed a certain cocky pottery master.

It was cool outside, but the air felt heavy in his room. It had been only a few days since he'd seen the man that had stolen his heart away. Even still, he couldn't bring himself to tell the man how much he cared about him. He had been clear at the beginning of their 'relationship' that it was to be just sex. How could Aoshi go back now and say that he wanted something more?

Even though it had been Aoshi that approached him at first, the cocky bastard only came around when he felt like it. And was he ever a fickle man; he only came around as frequent or infrequent as he felt. Though, Aoshi noticed, he had been coming around more often…

He shook his head and got out of bed, draping a haori around his shoulders as he stepped outside onto the veranda. It was early spring and the cherry trees were blooming. Would the man come tonight? He wondered as he gazed at the full moon. Sighing, he walked along the veranda to the stone steps that led to the garden.

A gust of wind blew through the garden sending shivers up his spine. The wind blew the cherry blossoms off the tree, creating a small snow of pink that obstructed his vision. When all the petals had settled to the ground, he could see someone standing on the other side of the garden, next to his favorite cherry tree.

He looked again and saw the man's white cape flowing in the small bursts of wind. The man had come to see him again. Aoshi didn't know whether to be happy or to be sad.

The man stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight for Aoshi to see. He had that arrogant smirk plastered across his face like always and chuckled softly. "You're not much of a ninja if you didn't even sense me coming."

Aoshi blushed. How dare he make fun of his ninja skills? Aoshi faced him with a frown. "It's not like you're a threat to me. And I'm sure you've been honing your skills so that I couldn't detect you so easily."

Hiko laughed that deep laughter of his and grinned. "Well, you've got me there. I was wondering if I would ever be able to get past you. Looks like I finally have." He smirked.

Aoshi was sure that he meant something else with that, but, it's not like he meant what he wanted it to be…No, he was sure that he would lose his heart to this man; have it broken, even, before he ever got what he truly wanted. He just stood there, frowning like always.

Hiko knew something was wrong with Aoshi when he didn't invite him in immediately. Was he planning to end the relationship? Well, he wasn't about to let that happen. He hadn't spent months trying to break the ninja master's defenses just to be turned away now. Sure, he agreed to Aoshi's terms of 'just sex' but he had no intentions of it staying that way forever. Hiko stepped forward and reached his hand out and plucked a cherry blossom off Aoshi's cheek.

Standing completely still, Aoshi watched as Hiko's hand came up. He thought he was going to caress his cheek, but he pulled away a second later. It was over, he was sure. Then, he saw what Hiko held in his hand.

"It was stuck to your cheek." Hiko said softly, then he did something unexpected and put it on his tongue.

Shocked, Aoshi stood there. What was he doing?! Was he trying to mess with his head?

After swallowing the petal, Hiko looked up into Aoshi's eyes. "I've always thought you smelled like cherry blossoms…And it turns out that you taste like them too." He climbed the stone step and was at eye level with Aoshi. "And your skin…So creamy soft…just like the cherry blossoms that bloom and fall almost as quickly but once a year." Then, he was on the veranda with Aoshi, pushing him back against the wall. His rough lips pressed to Aoshi's silky soft ones.

In all his life, Aoshi had never felt something so good. In all the kisses that he had shared with Hiko, none were as sweet as this one. He wrapped his arms around the bigger man and let out a soft moan.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, Aoshi?" Hiko asked in that gruff voice of his that he used when he wanted something.

Unable to look Hiko in the face and unable to say what he wanted he looked down, face slightly flushed, like the pale crimson cherry blossoms swirling around them in the wind.

Sighing, Hiko picked Aoshi up and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him over to the tree that he knew Aoshi loved to sit under and tossed him gently to the ground. "Fine, if you're not going to tell me, then I'll just ask your body…"

Astonished, Aoshi looked up at Hiko, unsure of what to do. He just sat there, his hair covering his eyes. It was the end, he knew it, at least he could have one more memory of the man he loved before he left with his heart forever. He untied the obi around his waist and spread his legs.

Cursing himself, Hiko dropped to his knees and held Aoshi in his arms. "Don't you dare do that!" He wanted to hit him, but settled for running his fingers through Aoshi's soft hair and holding him closer to his body. "Don't you ever dare do that again!" He yelled at Aoshi.

Words escaped Aoshi as Hiko held him. Did the man that he loved love him back? He seemed too angry to not have feelings, even if they weren't exactly the same as his own. Tears flowed from his eyes against his will as he wrapped his arms around Hiko's strong back. "I love you…I've loved you for a long time…" He admitted finally.

Smirking, Hiko pulled back and wiped Aoshi's tears away. "I've known that for a long time…I was just waiting to see so how long it took you before you realized it too."

With a smile, Aoshi kissed Hiko, and the larger man pushed him to the ground, unable to hold himself back any longer he finally made love to Aoshi, for the first time.

Afterwards, the two men lay on Hiko's cape; Aoshi safely nestled in the sword master's strong arms. They watched as more cherry blossoms fell, and Aoshi had never felt safer, had never felt more loved than he did right then.

Another petal landed on Aoshi's face and Hiko plucked it off and stuck it on his tongue again, only this time he held his tongue out and Aoshi leaned up and kissed him, tasting the petal.

With the biggest grin Aoshi had ever seen on the older man's face, he brushed those dark bangs out of those narrow eyes so that he could gaze into them. "Aoshi, every time the cherry blossoms fall now, I'll think of this night, and how much I love you."

Tears welled up in Aoshi's eyes again and he wrapped his arms around him again. "Every time I watch the cherry blossoms fall, I'll be reminded of the man that means the most to me."

**A/N:** Well, there you have it. Review. Please. I'm also thinking about maybe doing a nice porn filled HikoxAoshi fic. Let me know what you think. RRReeevvviiieeewww!!!


End file.
